The Shadow's Underground
by DiabloCat
Summary: In London, a mysterious band of strangers is randomly attacking and killing people. The government is at a loss. The citizens are terrified. So what do they do? Why, call on the League of course!
1. The Call

DiabloCat: Whoa, I was startled by the enthusiasm to my trailer! Well, here it is – the first chapter. Okay, so nothing much happens. But it DOES set the scene.

To Rini Zoro: Well, let's hear your idea, then! Frankly, I have no idea where this is going. I'm just making it up as I go along. Heh heh... (guilty laugh)

To Funyun: Now, obviously.

To Funky in Fishnet: Thanks. I'll try to keep it up.

AND NOW – FOR OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION...

**LXG 2: The Shadow's Underground**

Rodney Skinner looked around blearily. What the hell was going on? It was four in the morning! Shouts echoed around the interior of the Nautilus and even as he stood, slightly dazed, a constant stream of sailors tore past.

He scanned the crowd, looking for someone he actually knew. As luck would have it, he spotted Henry Jekyll scurrying along. The invisible man reached out and snagged the startled doctor.

"Easy now! It's just me. What's goin' on?"

"We've received a message," said Jekyll, tugging his sleeve free of Skinner's grip. "We are required to be in London at once."

"It's 4am!"

"Yes, but the message, though brief, was urgent. We are changing direction immediately. It seems the League is needed once more."

"Aw, not again. One adventure was enough!"

"You should put something on. Nemo wants us in the library as soon as possible."

"Hmph. Bearded fusspot."

Jekyll just stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Alright, alright. I'll get ready." Skinner grumbled. "Give me a sec." He strolled over to where his jacket was draped over the back of his chair. Deftly he slipped it on, and then walked back to where Jekyll was standing. "Righto. Let's get a-moving."

The rest of the League were already in the library, waiting for them, some patiently, others not so. Nemo nodded in greeting, which Jekyll returned. Skinner just snorted at the captain. He was still displeased about being forced out of bed so early.

"I'm glad you finally found it fit to join us, Mr Skinner," Mina Harker said icily. As Skinner was not wearing his face paint, his mock-hurt expression was lost on her.

"Mina, I'm hurt," he said mournfully, though there was an undercurrent in his voice which suggested the complete opposite. "Besides, Jekyll was late too."

"Yes, but I know that he was fully ready before you were even out of bed."

"Oooh, spying the doc, are we? And I thought I was the only man in your life." Skinner said slyly. Jekyll flushed bright red, and Mina treated the gentleman thief to a glare that would have scorched the sun.

"People, please," said Nemo, his deep voice sounding out clearly. "Skinner, curb your tongue. We have no time for your tom-foolery." Skinner shrugged and grinned. He'd had his fun.

Tom Sawyer spoke up for the first time. "So, what's the news?"

The former pirate unfolded a piece of paper, with a message scrawled upon it. "Around three-thirty, Kaile picked up a message in Morse Code."

"Copy-cats," Skinner commented idly to no one in particular.

"It was from the British government. It seems there is trouble arising. Trouble like nothing seen since 'M' was killed."

"Another world war threat?" asked Jekyll.

"No. Something different, but none the less serious. A series of attacks, kidnappings and murders. Ones that could cause anarchy and disorder within England."

"And they want us to solve this problem," said Mina quietly.

"Precisely."

"Great," said Skinner, in a falsely enthusiastic voice. "Let's charge into another adventure where we get shot at, stabbed at and burnt to a crisp. Another adventure where we track madmen through snow and ice. Another adventure where we put our lives on the line, and get absolutely no thanks whatsoever." Then suddenly his tone changed, becoming grim. "And I'm serious. After all that, after we nearly DIE for them, what do we get? A 'Yeah, nice job. Next time, destroy less stuff, okay? Great, see ya.' I mean, what do we owe them?"

"We may not owe the government anything directly," said Jekyll. "But what about the people? We have these...abilities." The doctor tried to repress a shudder. "They make us outcasts from society in general. But the League gives us the opportunity to use them for good. We've all committed sins in the past. But in the League gives us a chance to reconcile them. How can we just ignore that?"

There was a moments silence as the League took this in.

"Well, after that stirring speech, I suppose I'll have to come," said Skinner dryly. He stood up, and gave a flourishing bow. "Farewell, my freaky darlings. I'm going back to bed, like any sensible person would."

Sawyer stared as the thief walked out the door. "Er – so is he coming or not?"

Nemo chuckled. "I believe that is the closest we'll get to an agreement from Mr Skinner. So – are we all in favour?"

"I'm in," said Tom at once.

"And I," said Mina.

"It would be rather hypocritical of me to decline after my...speech, as Skinner put it. I'm coming," said Jekyll.

"So. The League is set," said Nemo gravely.

There was a chuckle from a seemingly empty corner of the room. "Oh, bravo! Allan would be proud!"

"Skinner! Put some clothes on!" hollered the entire League in unison.

The invisible man threw up his hands in defeat, though no one saw him. "Huh. You guys just can't take a joke."

Footsteps padded for the door, and then suddenly stopped. "Hey, Nemo? You forgot something."

"What?" said Nemo wearily.

"The game is on."

With that, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen headed off to London.


	2. Arrival

Tom Sawyer stood out on the deck of the Nautilus, his Winchester slung over his shoulder. He stared out over the water, shielding his eyes against the sun. Nemo had reported that they would reach London in roughly three hours.

He couldn't wait to feel firm ground against his feet again. Although life on the Nautilus was not unpleasant, he wasn't to keen on permanent nautical life. Unlike Nemo, who seemed to live for the ocean.

"Sir?" An Indian voice jerked Tom out of his musings. "We are preparing to go under."

Tom nodded to the man, and took one last look at the open ocean. For the next three hours, he'd be inside. Cooped up. Tom longed to be able to get a bit of exercise out in the open.

Everyone was filing inside. Tom decided he had better do the same, having no wish to have to swim after the Nautilus.

As he headed for his room, he spotted Skinner – or rather, Skinner's coat – lounging against a wall. The coat fell into step beside him.

"Underwater again. Y'know, I surprised we haven't turned into fish yet. We should have at least grown gills by now."

"At least we'll be on land soon," said Tom.

Skinner snorted. "Soon? You call three hours soon?"

Tom shrugged. "It's sooner than never."

The thief opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Jekyll. "Sawyer, Skinner," he said. "We are to go to the library again. Nemo has received more information."

As they followed the doctor, Tom distinctly heard Skinner mutter, "Huh, I'm really getting sick of that room." The American grinned.

Nemo and Mina were already there, looking at a piece of grubby paper. They looked up as the trio walked in.

"Hah, you can't get mad at me this time," declared Skinner triumphantly. "If I'm late, then so are these two." He gestured at Tom and Jekyll.

"You flatter yourself," stated Mina coolly. "Thinking that I would be bothered caring EVERY time you are late."

"Oooh, score one for Mina," said Tom with a laugh. She smiled at him briefly, and then turned back to the bit of paper.

"So, what's the news?" asked Skinner, leaning on the back of Nemo's chair.

"It is another message from the English government. Things are worsening. There have been three more attacks since they last sent their message."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "That many? They sure don't waste time, whoever they are."

"Yes. One person is dead; the other two are seriously wounded."

"Do they have any idea who is to blame?" asked Jekyll quietly.

Nemo shook his head solemnly. "The culprits have left no evidence at all. The victims all say they were attacked from behind, or in the dark. They never see their attackers."

"What about a mark?" asked Skinner. The League looked at him, puzzled. "Oh, come on. You can't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"It is obvious we don't," said Mina crisply. "So will you please explain yourself?"

Skinner sighed exasperatedly. "A mark. Sometimes, when gangs attack, they leave a mark. An object, some sort of sign to say they did it. Usually has something to do with their name. Like, if the gang was the – the Snakes, they might draw a snake on the ground next to the person. They might even carve an S onto the person."

"And you'd know this how?" asked Tom curiously.

"I'm a thief. We know these things. Besides, seen 'em all too often. So – is there a mark?"

"None that are known," said Nemo. "But I will ask the government to keep an eye out."

"Wow Skinner," joked Tom. "You've actually been helpful."

"Hey!" said Skinner indignantly. "I've been helpful before! Are you saying setting the bombs wasn't helpful?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Will you two stop it? Honestly!"

"If the condition is getting worse, we should try and reach London as soon as possible," said Jekyll.

Nemo nodded. "We will increase to full-throttle." Without further ado, he turned and strode from the room.

"Don't waste much time, does he?" commented Skinner. "Well, I'll be off. Find something to do."

The rest of the League all nodded, and went their separate ways.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mina was in her lab, experimenting with a few chemicals, when someone banged on the door.

"Yes?" she called.

"We're here! London's just up ahead." The voice was that of Tom. Without waiting for her to emerge, he jogged off to alert everyone else.

Mina sighed, and slipped of her science coat, hanging it up on its hook before walking out of her room.

She was pleased to be going on land again. Although she enjoyed the Nautilus, she preferred good old-fashioned earth.

But, deep in her mind, she was disturbed too. There was another reason she wanted to go on land. One she didn't like at all.

Here, stuck onboard the ship with friends and allies, she had no blood to drink. She hadn't drunk for at least a week now, and was dying for just a sip. Being surrounded by warm bodies, pulsing with fresh blood, and being unable to touch them, was torture. Only her extremely strong will stopped her diving on the nearest sailor. That will, that determination, allowed her to walk calmly down a crowded corridor without eyeing off people's necks. But it was hard.

Really hard.

Back on land, however, there was bound to be a new supply of criminals and villains to dine on. She had sworn never to harm innocents – but those who did wrong were another matter entirely.

The League were all gathered on the deck, gazing out at the strip of land that was coming rapidly closer.

"I'm glad you finally found it fit to join us, Mina," said a voice mockingly.

She sighed. "Skinner, when are you going to get over my comment about your continued tardiness?"

"My what?"

"Your lateness."

"Oh. Um – never?" The invisible man grinned evilly. Due to the layer of greasepaint on his face, it was very noticeable.

Mina merely turned her back on him and looked at London. Already she could make out the tall gloomy buildings.

"At least it is not raining," remarked Jekyll.

"You mean it actually stops raining sometimes?" said Tom dryly. It had been pouring down when he'd first encountered the League. Not much fun.

"Yeah. There's always at least three minutes between showers," said Skinner.

"Seriously?"

"No! You didn't honestly think I was serious, did you?"

"Well..."

"It's more like four minutes."

By now, they were close enough to see the people wandering around on the docks. Some of them were stopping, and pointing at the Nautilus in disbelief. By the time they reached the docks, there was a small crowd, all staring at the enormous ship in awe.

"So much for a quiet entrance," said Jekyll wryly.


	3. Meeting the Reps

Henry Jekyll eyed the crowd nervously. They were probably just civilians, intrigued by the massive size of the Nautilus. But the mysterious attackers they had been asked to track down could easily be amongst them.

Hyde growled in his head. The alter ego was restless, impatient for action. He hadn't been let out for ages, due to his destructive nature. Hyde could all too easily damage the ship, even one as big as the Nautilus.

He heard Nemo bark out a few orders to various sailors. They scurried around, adjusting this, lifting that, tying ropes securely. The Nautilus had arrived at London.

The League headed down to the exit on the ship. Eventually they emerged out into the open. Tom breathed in the air deeply, savouring the smoky scent of the city. This was London all right.

"How do we get there? As far as I know, it's a fair way," said Tom.

Nemo scanned the docks. "The government said they were supplying a carriage. It should be here soon."

"Huh. Sure taking their time,' grumbled Skinner.

"Then you and the government have something in common," said Mina smoothly. Skinner scowled, but remained silent.

"Ah!" exclaimed Jekyll. "Would that be the carriage?" A rather grand looking carriage had just pulled up. As they watched, an important looking man stepped down and gazed about.

The League walked over to the carriage. The man started as he saw the motley band of adventurers. He'd heard tales, stories about his lot, about who they were and what they'd done. He didn't really know what to make of them. Were they heroes, or just a group of misfits who'd gotten lucky?

"Are you the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?" he asked.

"That we are," answered Nemo. "And you are...?"

"Jeremiah Sorlly. I am to take you to meet the representatives of the government." He eyed them as they clambered into the carriage. They were certainly a ragged bunch, a mixture of nationalities and varying levels of sophistication. The bearded man and well-dressed lady seemed to be from fairly high up, but the scruffy boy and his white-faced friend were obviously from lower down. And the trembling doctor seemed to be around middle-class.

The ride to the building where they were going to meet the representatives was fairly uneventful. The League just gazed out the windows, each deep in their own thoughts.

Nemo was revising the security aboard the Nautilus. In their last mission, the great ship had been targeted by their enemy. The Captain had no wish to allow that to happen again. He had stepped up the defences, but there was always the chance an intruder could slip past his men. The Nautilus was his pride and joy, the masterpiece of all his creations. He just hoped he had left no loopholes in his preparations. Mentally, he went over them again.

Jekyll was nervously opening and closing his pocket-watch. Open. Shut. Open. Shut. He knew that Hyde would be needed. He himself could help out medically, but was almost useless in a fight. They would need Hyde's strength. But could he control the beast inside him? It was a secret fear, dredged up time and time again. Hyde had killed innocents before. What if he killed one of the League? Jekyll didn't think he could live with that.

Skinner wasn't too distressed about anything. That was his way. Worry about the future when it comes. Of course, that didn't mean he went unprepared. But as far as he was concerned, it was no use worrying yourself ragged about something you had no power over. But there was one thing definitely annoying him right now. That goddamn watch of Jekyll's! Click, click, click...it was driving him crazy! Skinner gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it.

Mina surveyed Sorlly out of the corner of her eye. She'd caught the look he'd given her when she climbed into the carriage. And she didn't like it one bit. It reminded her too much of the way Dorian Grey had used to look at her. Oh no. Inwardly she groaned. Why had she thought that? Now the memories would come. When she first met him, when she thought she loved him, when he betrayed them all – when she had killed him. The vampire closed her eyes and tried to block out the pictures that flooded her mind.

Tom was staring gloomily out into the streets of London. Why did the place have to be so dark and wet all the time? He missed America. England wasn't all bad, but it wasn't home. He hoped he wasn't homesick. It wouldn't be helpful if was struck with a longing for home just as they were about to engage in another mission. At least the action would keep him occupied. It had been far too long since something exciting had happened, unless you counted Skinner filling his bed with wet fish exciting.

The League were so involved in their musings, they all jumped when Sorlly announced they were there. He jumped out and held the door open politely. The League caught their first glimpse of the building.

Tom tilted his hat back and gave a low whistle as he surveyed it. White stone walls stood proudly, pillars engraved with intricate carvings adorning either side of the dark, wooden doors. It all made for a very impressive sight.

The inside was just as striking. Tom's neck was soon sore from the constant twisting and he tried to take in everything at once. Detailed paintings, expensive draperies and many other ornaments decorated the walls. Skinner eyed them too. Old habits were hard to break. He had no intention of actually stealing anything, but it was still amusing to guess what these would fetch on the black market.

Eventually they came to the room. There were five stressed out representatives all awaiting the League. Two muttered darkly between each other as the League entered, two nodded politely, and one stood up to greet them.

"Ah, you were able to make it." The two muttering reps looked displeased at that fact. "Please, take a seat."

They all sat, each in their own particular fashion - Mina elegantly, Nemo stiffly, Jekyll cautiously, Tom casually and Skinner comfortably. The leading rep also sat, took a deep breath, and then began.

"No doubt you know why you're here," he started, but was interrupted by Tom.

"Actually, we don't," he said, raising an eyebrow. "All we know is that there've been some attacks. We haven't been told anything about who's been attacked or anything."

"We'll begin with that then. The attackers, as you know, are unidentified, so we are unsure of their motives. The attacks seem to be random, anyone and everyone is at risk. Not surprisingly, the whole city is terrified. They attack all over London, not in one designated place. The people who have been assaulted range from those who live in the slums to those who live in the mansions. There is absolutely nothing linking them."

"Except the fact they are all British," said Mina quietly.

The rep nodded grimly. "Except that. The people never see their attackers. It's either done in the dark, or from behind."

"And there's no clues at all?" asked Jekyll. This mission was sounding harder by the second!

"Nothing, except was Miss Harker pointed out before. Whoever it may be is targeting the British. Therefore, it is possible they are from another country."

"Could just be people who want to cause a bit of trouble, or want to get at the government," pointed out Skinner.

"True," the rep said, then sighed. "We know almost nothing, and everything we know is extremely vague."

"Looks like our first task will be scouting around then," said Tom glumly.

"Whatever you do, you must do it fast," said a rep sitting to the left of the leader. "If this doesn't stop soon, we'll lose control. Already the people are restless!" The others nodded fervently.

"There is something I wish to ask," said a sharp-faced rep. He turned to Skinner. "Is it true you were a thief?"

"Well, Mr...?" Skinner said, looking questioningly at the rep.

"Mr Brewster," he replied coldly.

"Well, Mr Brewster, I'm a thief by rights. But a gentleman thief."

"A gentleman thief," sneered Brewster. "And I suppose the vampire is a LADY blood-sucking fiend?"

Mina stiffened, giving Brewster a venomous look.

"Mr Brewster," snapped the leading rep. "We have already agreed on this course of action. Please refrain from assaulting the guests."

"My apologies," said Brewster, an ugly smirk on his face. "I was merely clearing up a few issues, Mr Hamer. No offence intended."

Mr Hamer cast the League an apologetic look. "Now, if we may continue..."

At that exact moment, every light in the building went out.

DiabloCat: Whoa, sorry that took so long folks. And then I was evil enough to end it in a cliff-hanger...heh. Y'know, I should probably get a move on. Three chapters and they've only just arrived and got talked to. Don't worry; next chapter will have some action.


	4. Ambush in the Dark

"Bloody hell!" That could only be Skinner, thought Nemo. But the thief's words, crude as they were, summed up the situation fairly well.

All the lights had gone out. The room was in almost complete darkness. A phrase, heard recently, flickered into the former pirate's mind.

'They attack either in the dark, or from behind.'

Instinct made Nemo whirl, his sword flashing out of its sheath just in time to block a strike. Shouts and cries sounded out, suggesting the rest of the League and the five representatives were in similar trouble.

"Oh God, oh God, oh – aaarrrggghhh!"

Nemo's blood ran cold as he heard the choking scream. It didn't sound like one of the League, thankfully, so it was probably a representative. He fended off another blow. He couldn't see his attacker's features, only the shadowy outline. He kicked out, sending his opponent spinning away.

Something bumped into him, and he swiftly turned, raising his arm to strike as he did so.

"Whoa, Nemo, it's me!"

"Sawyer?" said the Captain, but had no time to say more. His opponent lunged at him again, their blade moving with startling speed. But Nemo was no amateur with a sword. He returned the attack, just as viciously.

Tom was unsure what to do. Shadowy figures flailed about everywhere, but he didn't dare shooting in case he hit someone on his side. Something flickered in the corner of his eye, and he jumped back, narrowly missing being cut in two. He ducked as they swung at him again. Tom lashed out with his gun, managing to smack the figure in the stomach. They let out a grunt, and staggered backwards. Tom pressed the attack.

Mina was a lot better off than most, her vampiric senses allowing her to see fairly well in the dark. She conjured up her bats, their high-pitched squeaks only adding to the din. She lunged at the nearest person, and sank her fangs into their neck. At last, a feast! She drained the figure quickly, then moved onto the next, careful not to attack any of the League or the reps. If she saw Mr Brewster though...

Jekyll reached for the elixir that would transform him into Hyde. Inside his head, the beast laughed with glee at being allowed out to 'play'. But before he could drink it, someone charged at him. He yelped and twisted sideways. The attacker growled angrily and swung again. Jekyll fumbled behind him, his hand closing on a hefty book. He threw it at the figure, and was rewarded with a cry of pain.

Suddenly, the figures retreated. The League fell back slightly, confused. Why were they retreating? The League was technically outnumbered, so they had no reason to back off.

Tom lunged for one, trying to take them prisoner, but the figure kicked his legs out from under him, sending him sprawling on the floor. By the time Tom got to his feet again, the person was gone.

The reason they had retreated became clear as the lights flickered back on.

"Didn't want to get seen," said Tom, inwardly disgusted with himself. He'd HAD that guy, but had let his guard down. Next time, he vowed, I'll get you.

Nemo gazed around, swiftly counting up the damage that had been done. Mr Brewster's friend lay dead – it was he who had screamed. Mr Brewster was cowering under the long table, along with the two the reps. Mr Hamer was leaning against a bookshelf, his face drawn in pain, a long gash on his arm.

The League seemed okay. Jekyll had a small cut on his hand, and Tom's lip was swollen where he'd banged it. Jekyll was looking pleased, and even a touch proud. He'd managed to fight without the use of Hyde.

"They took the bodies," said Mina, her voice tight with anger.

"Bodies?" asked Tom.

"Yes. I slew some of them, but the bodies are no longer there."

Nemo frowned. "They are well-prepared. They do not want us identifying them."

"This is going to be harder than we thought," said Jekyll.

Suddenly Mina's head snapped up. "Where is Skinner? Surely he would have said something by now."

One of the reps came out from under the table. He was holding Skinner's coat in one hand, and the thief's glasses in another. "These dropped down next to us, and I heard footsteps moving that way." He pointed to a door. "But what he was doing, I have no idea."

"Bastard was probably in league with the murderers," spat Brewster as he emerged from his hiding place. "How else would they have got in? We have guards!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Skinner's on our team!" shot back Tom. "Who's to say they didn't kill the guards? They're good fighters."

"Well, if he's so noble, where is he?" snarled Brewster.

"Scouting around to see if he could spot anyone," came a disembodied voice.

"Skinner? Is that you?" asked Nemo.

"Who else do you know who's invisible? Thank you," he said to the rep, relieving him of the coat. The rep watched in fascination as the coat twisted in midair, gradually outlining the thief's form.

"I went round to see if I could get the lights back on, catch the buggers unawares. Unfortunately, I bumped into one. They can be almost as invisible as me in the dark. And, before you ask, no, I didn't see their face. Anyway, must be well-informed, cos he worked out what was going on pretty quick, and tried to slice me up. Managed to avoid becoming salami, and ran around to where the electricity box was."

"How did you know where it was?" asked Mina.

"I'm a thief. You learn to take in every detail. Anyway, there were two or three of them standing guard. Led them away with an old thieving trick, locked them in a room and turned on the lights."

"Are they still in the room?" asked Tom eagerly.

"Fraid not. I don't know how they did it, but they unlocked the door and scarpered."

"Damn!" Tom slammed his clenched fist down on the table.

The coat shrugged. "It happens. Don't fret; we'll catch 'em eventually."

Tom nodded grimly. "We'll catch them all right.

DiabloCat: Oooh! What will happen next? Will they catch them? Or will the mysterious attackers thwart their plans? Tune in...er...whenever...and catch the next episode of 'Shadow's Underground!'


	5. Encounter in an Alleyway

DiabloCat: My apologies for taking so long. I hit a mental blank. Don't worry; I've got a fair idea of where I'm heading now. I think. My thanks to all of the reviewers. Can't remember all the names, but you know who you are. Anyway, this chapter will satisfy any Tom Sawyer worshippers out there. Enjoy...

Tom grizzled under his breath as the rain slowly but surely soaked him. A drop of water plopped off the brim of his hat and struck him of his nose. With a muttered curse he swiped it off and glared at the sky.

This was getting annoying. It had been three days since the ambush in the reps room, three days of stalking the streets for clues. And they'd found nothing. Not one single thing.

They'd interviewed the victims. They'd scoured the city. They'd talked to complete strangers. But no one seemed to know anything.

Tom kicked the wall next to him, and cursed. Smart move Tom. Now you've got a sore foot as well.

It was just so frustrating. Six more people had been attacked, though only one had died. It was like the mysterious assailants were warning the League – stay out or we'll take even more people down.

Tom looked up at the giant clock. Hmm, time to be heading back to the League. They'd agreed to split up and search, on the condition that every three hours they met at the Nautilus and swapped information.

He turned to head back, when a shriek of alarm assaulted his ears. Tom whirled and dashed towards the sound. He looked around frantically. Where did the scream come from?

A terrified sob came from an alleyway to his left. He ran swiftly towards it, unslinging his Winchester from his shoulder as he went. He could see two dark shapes down the end.

"Freeze!" he shouted, then inwardly winced. That sounded so stupid.

The two figures turned, and as they did so, one of them came out of the shadows. It was a young woman, clutching her shopping tightly in her hands – and she had a knife pressed to her throat.

Tom's blood ran cold. He remembered a similar scene from a while ago, when he first met the League. A soldier had done almost exactly the same thing, holding a blade to a woman's throat. Tom had been unable to do anything. But the woman had been Mina then, and she'd got herself out of trouble. Tom doubted this woman would be able to do what Mina had done.

"Let her go."

The attacker said nothing. Damn, these people weren't taking any chances. They wouldn't even talk for fear of being identified.

"Let her go or I'll shoot."

The assailant's only response was to press the knife down harder. A trickle of blood dripped down her throat. She gave a whimper, and looked pleadingly at Tom.

"If you kill her, I'll definitely shoot you." What was something that would really make them think twice? Sudden inspiration struck. "And then we'll have a nice dead body to identify, won't we?"

Tom could sense the aggressor's hesitation. He'd guessed right – these people didn't want to be identified at any cost.

Suddenly the knife was removed from the woman's throat and she was shoved forwards. The attacker turned to make a run for it. Tom darted forwards. It would be a great help if they could take someone alive. But the guy was too fast. He leapt up on a rubbish bin, and then scrambled onto the wall at the end of the alleyway. They paused for a moment, silhouetted against the sky. But Tom still couldn't see any features.

Something shot out of the darkness, striking the attacker on their shoulder. They let out a cry of pain, and toppled backwards off the wall.

Tom turned to the woman in surprise. It was she who had thrown the object, probably something from her shopping bag. Her face was twisted in rage.

"That bastard! Wish I'd hit him in the head." she growled. She took a deep, calming breath and faced Tom.

"Thankee kindly for helping me sir," she said. "That bastard snuck up on me. Didn't know he was there until he had that knife at my throat. Probably would'a slit it too, if you hadn't come along."

Tom smiled. "No worries. You said the guy was a he. Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. Rough and strong as a man, and the voice that told me to shut up was male too."

"He talked to you!" Tom leaned closer. This was their first lead. "What did he say?"

"Oh, nothing much. It was cos I'd screamed, see. He said 'Shut up or I'll kill you right now.' But that was all."

Tom was a touch disappointed. But, then again, it wasn't like they'd go around telling their victims exactly where they lived or anything. "Oh, okay. Can you describe the voice?"

"Husky, rough – menacing tone obviously. Sounded like he was young, maybe around my age, hard to tell." She looked at him curiously. "Hey – ain't you one of them people who're hunting those bastards? One of them weird folks who go around saving the world and all?"

Tom gave an embarrassed grin. "Um, sort of."

"Well good luck to you, and your friends. I hope you catch the mongrels – and make them pay!"

Tom tipped his hat. "We're working on it."

She beamed at him. "See ya then."

"See ya."

Tom watched her walk out of the alleyway and down the street, keen eyes scanning for any sign of a renewed attack on her. But the guy seemed to have given up for now.

He glanced at the clock again, and gave a yelp. He was late! By a good fifteen minutes! The League probably thought he'd been abducted! He turned tail and ran all the way to the Nautilus.

As he'd expected, an anxious League awaited him.

"Tom! What took you so long?" asked Mina, both relief and anger evident in her voice.

"Sorry," he panted. "Busy...rescuing...people...lost track...of time."

"Rescuing people? Nice try mate, but you should stick to something more convincing if you want us to forgive you," said Skinner.

"No...I'm serious. Woman...got attacked by one of them. Saved her but the guy escaped."

"Did you get any information?" enquired Jekyll eagerly.

"Not much. In fact, nothing very helpful. Her attacker was a male, with a rough husky voice. He threatened her, but said nothing handy. She reckoned he was around twenty-one years of age."

"Now we know at least one of them is a male." the doctor mused.

"Well, of course one of them is gonna be a guy," said Skinner. "Unless it was some cult of avenging women, which I doubt."

"Did anyone else find anything?" asked Tom

"No."

"Nothing."

"Ditto here."

"I'm afraid not."

"Damn!" Tom slammed his fist on the table. "This is hopeless! We have NOTHING to go on. Not one cursed thing!"

"It may be," said Nemo gravely. "That for the first time, the League will fail."

DiabloCat: Dum, dum, duuuum...are they beat? Will they fail? Of course not, they're the good guys! But tune in sometime or other to see how they get out of the mess!


	6. Decisions

DiabloCat: Sorry it took so long! And I'm sorry this chapter's such a passive one. But don't worry; the story's going to really get underway soon. Enjoy!

They all stared at Nemo for a moment. Skinner broke the silence with a snort.

"Pah! We've battled tougher guys than this. There is no way we're beat."

"It is not their skill that worries me," said Nemo. "It is the lack of information. On our last mission, we knew who our enemy was and what we had to do. We knew where he was hiding."

"Correction," retorted Skinner. "The bad guy turned out to be someone else. The only reason we found out where he was was because I managed to book myself passage on the traitor express. It was practically luck! And who's to say luck won't strike again? Besides, we're the good guys. We can't lose."

"This isn't a story, Skinner," pointed out Mina. "In case you've neglected to notice, bad things happen to good people all the time. Just because we are the 'good guys' doesn't mean we're invulnerable."

"No, but Skinner's right," replied Tom. "We can't give up."

"We need to work out their motive," said Jekyll. "If we know what they're after, we can work out a way to trap them."

"Only problem is, they don't seem to want anything except to frighten people," said Tom with a sigh.

Mina snapped her fingers. "That's it! It has been staring us in the face! I cannot believe we did not think of this before! What's the one thing they accomplish by these attacks?"

"Um...they get people scared?" hazarded Tom.

"They interrupt daily lives," said Jekyll.

"They lower the population. Slowly, yes, but it's still going down," said Skinner.

"Yes! All of those things. And – nobody – knows – who – they – are! It could be your best friend, the man down the road – for all they know, the government itself is ordering these attacks!" Mina said. "What are they accomplishing? Nobody trusts anyone any more. Have you noticed the suspicious looks strangers get lately?"

"Yes," said Jekyll. "Shop owners have started boosting security. They keep a wary eye on anyone who enters. It's the same everywhere."

"Yeah, even I get weird looks," said Skinner. "Mind you, I am weird."

They've also accomplished something else," said Nemo thoughtfully.

"What?"

"They have brought us back to England. You have pointed out that the people no longer trust anyone, even their government. If these attackers manage to bring the government down AND take us out as well – they would have secured themselves a comfortable future."

"But they haven't tried to take us down yet," interjected Tom. "Except for that time in the reps' room. Otherwise, we haven't been attacked at all."

"We had best be on alert then," said Nemo. "They probably want to catch us off guard."

"Well, we at least know their motives now..." began Jekyll but was interrupted by Tom.

"And what good does it do to us? So they want to scare people. We already knew that! Nothing we know actually helps us catch them!"

"He's not wrong, you know," said Skinner. "It doesn't actually help us. We still can't catch the bastards."

"If only we had more people," sighed Jekyll. "Just five cannot protect an entire city."

"The police are doing the best they can," reminded Mina.

Nemo shook his head sadly. "But it is not enough. They are not trained to deal with strange assassins like these."

"Assassins," murmured Skinner thoughtfully. "Hmm. I wonder..."

"What?" asked Tom.

"More people...ones who deal with toughs every day...ones who would know the city like the back of their hand..." Skinner muttered, ignoring the baffled stares he was getting.

Mina finally cracked. "Are you going to tell us what you have in mind, or are you just going to sit there talking to yourself?" she snapped.

Skinner looked up, startled. His grease painted face broke into a grin. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking."

"Must be a new experience for you," said Mina crisply.

Skinner rolled his eyes, but, of course, no one noticed. "Oh, ha ha. Leave the bad jokes to me, willya? Anyway, I might have a plan."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "A plan? Go on then, let's hear it."

"Well, you were saying we needed more people, right? People who know London well, and can fight. They ain't gonna be your regular Londoner. Most of them squeal at mice! No way they'd deal with mysterious attackers. We need people who live by their wits every day."

"Are you saying you know such people?" asked Nemo. He looked rather suspicious.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Skinner, in a satisfied tone.

"And they would be...?"

"Why, thieves o'course! It's not like I'd know anyone respectable. 'Sept you guys," he added as an afterthought.

"I thought as much," said Nemo. "And I do not think it is a good idea."

"Why not?" protested the invisible man. "Aren't we living proof that just because you've done bad things, doesn't mean you can't use your skills for good? Besides, who would know more about what's going on in the underground than members of it?"

"I agree with Skinner," said Jekyll slowly.

"You do?" said both Nemo and Skinner at the same time.

"Yes. We though we had searched everywhere, asked everyone. But we have not inquired into less – reputable places. And they would be more likely to know, as Skinner said."

"Jekyll's right," said Tom. "Face it, no one else has got a clue. They might be our last lead."

"Would they be able to scout as well?" asked Mina.

"Yep. They'd know their way around London like a fly knows its way to fresh poop."

Jekyll winced. "Charming description," he said wryly.

Nemo sighed, and closed his eyes. After a moment or two of thought, he opened them again. "Very well. We will try Skinner's – friends. I just hope we can trust them."

"You can," said Skinner, looking serious for once. "When you don't have much, honour's a big thing. Every street dweller, from the most decrepit con man to the youngest pick-pocket, knows that if you betray your mates, they'll get you back bad. If you give them your word, it ain't worth going back on it."

Mina nodded decisively. "Then it's agreed. Tomorrow, you contact your friends."

DiabloCat: Have no fear; his friends won't be Mary Sues or anything like that. I just felt like bringing in some original characters. They've been lurking in the back of my mind for ages. It's about time they stepped out of my brain and had some fun.


	7. The Cougars

DiabloCat: Yay, next chapter. I'm on a roll! Introducing, my own characters! Nay, dinnae worry, they're not going to become members of the League or anything. Just side characters.

Many thanks to all who review, including Fritz Will Get You, Funyun, Queerquail, Tonianne and Pixie13. I love you guys (or gals).

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these yet. Oh well. Obviously, I don't own the League or their respective powers. I do own just about everyone you don't recognise. Their names, professions and life stories are all mine. Mine! All mine! Hahahahaâsorry. I just had to do that.

Now, without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!

Tom looked around uneasily. "How far did you say it was again? We've been walking for ages. And it's getting dark."

Skinner heaved an irritable sigh. He hadn't wanted Tom to come, but the whole League had insisted the thief go with one of them. No matter how hard he argued that he could look after himself, they had been immovable. So he grudgingly took Tom. And round about now, he was really regretting it.

"Skinner?"

The thief rounded on his friend. "Look, Tom. I haven't been round here for ages"

"You mean we're lost?"

"No, I mean I'm taking my time so we DON'T get lost. And I want it be dark, okay? I've got everything under control. So will you PLEASE stop pestering me?"

Tom scowled. "Alright, alright, sorry."

Skinner paused for a moment, hands in pockets. He bit his lip as he looked this way and that. "This way," he said at last.

The two travelled on in silence. Tom noticed that they were entering a far less respectable part of London. The buildings became shabbier. The people eyed them suspiciously. After some time of walking, they reached a particular street in the worst condition yet. It was full of ancient, run down buildings. Skinner suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Tom whispered, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer. His skin prickled. Someone – or several someones – was watching them.

"I think they've noticed us," murmured Skinner.

Swiftly, dark figures sprang up around them. They stood in the shadows, levelling weapons at Skinner and Tom. The American drew his pistols, but Skinner grabbed his arm.

"Don't," he hissed.

One of them stepped forwards slightly. Tom couldn't see their face, but he assumed this was the leader.

"Drop your weapons," the figure said. His voice was cockney-accented, just like Skinner's. Tom hesitated. The figure raised an arm. The surrounding people tensed.

"Drop the guns now, or I'll order them to shoot. If you think you can dodge a mixture of bullets, arrows and daggers, go ahead. But if I were you, I'd drop the guns."

"Do it," Skinner murmured out the side of his mouth. Reluctantly, Tom laid his Colt pistols on the ground.

"Now, what would a pair of mates like yourselves be doing around here? Hasn't anyone told you about the dangers of straying into Cougar territory?" The voice hardened. "You're about to find out."

Skinner smiled disarmingly. "Ah, is that any way to treat old friends?"

Tom could sense the figure's surprise. "Skinner?"

"Who else would be crazy enough to invade your territory?"

"Last we heard, you'd been nabbed by the cops, and shipped off to serve your country." The voice became suspicious. "How do we know you ain't been sent here to nab us?"

Skinner laughed. "Ha! As if I could get you, even if I wanted to. Who told you I'd been caught?"

"Pete."

The thief nodded knowingly. "Ah, of course. Well, are you going to stand there aiming guns at me or what?"

The figure waved his arm, and the weapons lowered. Tom relaxed slightly. It seemed they were safe for now. The figure stepped forwards – and Tom's jaw dropped.

Their menacing attacker was a fifteen year old boy, with scruffy brown hair and a smirk.

Skinner chuckled at the look on the spy's face. "Tom, this is Felix, leader of Squad One. Felix, meet Tom Sawyer, current partner in business."

Felix folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "And what business would that be?"

Skinner shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, saving the world and all that. And how's business going for you? Is that ragtag brother o' yours still around?"

A second figure dropped down from a windowsill and padded silently over next to Felix. It was another boy, aged around thirteen, with the same green eyes as Felix, but dark, blonde hair. "I'm still alive and kicking, mate."

Tom swallowed, and tried to make his mind stop reeling. They had just been assaulted by a bunch of CHILDREN! "Erâwhat's HIS name?"

The younger boy grinned cheekily. "Leo, at your service. Tom, eh? Short for Thomas I guess. Well, it's better that Leonardo."

Tom smiled weakly. "Heh. Suppose so. How many more of you are there?"

Felix shrugged. "Depends what you mean. In my Squad, three. Overall, dunno. Never counted."

Tom looked around. There were definitely more than three. "Three?"

"Well, this ain't just my Squad. I borrowed a couple from Andre's and Jamma's Squads too."

"Oh."

Skinner stepped forwards. "If you've finished getting all friendly, I'd like to get on with business. I'd like to make an offer to Fernando."

Felix looked wary. "I dunno. You know Fernando doesn't like getting involved in other feuds. Politics is dangerous."

"It's important. Would I even ask if it wasn't?"

The boy still looked doubtful. "Probably not, but I don't like your chances. You mightn't even get to see him. I'd have to check with Cara, who'd check with Taz, who'd then check with Fernando."

Tom looked stunned. "Whoa. Complicated system."

Leo laughed. "Seems like that at first, don't it? But after a few years, it makes sense."

"So will you let us in?" pressed Skinner.

Felix rubbed his chin. "I don't know. I mean, you're a well-known thief and ally. But we don't know your friend. Only fools let strangers inside their base."

Skinner felt Tom bristle beside him. "What if I vouch for him?"

"Give me a sec. I'll check with Cara." Felix turned and darted off.

Tom shifted from foot to foot for a bit, then decided to break the silence. "So, Leo, erâwho else is in your Squad?"

The thirteen year old eyed him. "Curious bugger ain't ya? Well, since you're a mate of Skinner's, I suppose I can tell you some stuff. In Squad One, there's only Me, Felix and Asher." Leo cupped a hand around his mouth and yelled. "Oi! Asher! Get down here!"

Asher turned out to be another thirteen year old, with black hair and wary dark brown eyes. He surveyed both Skinner and Tom in silence. Just when Tom was starting to feel uncomfortable, the boy spoke to Skinner.

"Is it true your invisible? Or is that just a tale?"

Skinner pulled off a glove. "Nah, it's true. Wish it weren't, but there you have it."

Asher's eyes widened at the sight of the apparently empty sleeve. "Neat!"

"Not really. It's okay at first but, believe me, it gets annoying."

"You can't turn back?"

"We're working on an antidote."

Just then, Felix returned. He looked rather grim. "Well, Fernando's agreed to have a meeting with you." He faced Tom. "But you're not allowed."

DiabloCat: Aw, poor Tom. Hope you liked my Cougar clan. I've actually worked out the entire system, and the names of everyone, but that'd be too confusing. The main people you'll meet are the members of Squad One (Felix, Leo and Asher), Taz and Fernando. Fernando's the leader and Taz is second-in-command. And Pete was from a former story.


End file.
